


In the Darkness

by noveltea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a hunter wasn't easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelusErrare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelusErrare/gifts).



> Written for the 2010 fandom_stocking fest, for hellcatwriter.

For as long as she can remember, Jo’s been afraid of the dark.

When she was little she used to watch the sun set through her bedroom window. Outside the cars piled up out the front of the Roadhouse, but she ignored them and their occupants and kept her eyes on the horizon.

The sun burnt spots onto her eyes that she could see even when she closed them; the last rays of the day captured in her mind, ready to ward off the darkness.

Her mother had tried to reassure her, but between the stories she heard through walls and the conversations of the regulars at the Roadhouse, such reassurances held little influence over her imagination. Her dreams were of monsters and ghosts and vampires.

And in those dreams she fought them all.

She pretended not to hear the heated arguments coming from behind the closed door of her parents’ bedroom. Her mom wanted her dad to spend less time hunting and more time at home, with his family. She hated washing blood and gore out of his clothing and having to make sure all the weapons in their home were hidden out of sight of their daughter.

Being a hunter wasn’t easy. Her father said that all the time.

For Jo, being a hunter meant to escape from the ordinary.

She’d never been ordinary; she didn’t want to be.

The first time she told her mother that, early in her teens, she’d received an earful about the dangers and the foolishness of such a job.

She almost started to believe it until her dad never came home.

It nearly broke her mother; for Jo it merely strengthened her resolve.

Someone – some _thing_ \- out there had killed her father and that didn’t sit right with her. She knew she couldn’t move on until she found and killed every monster and nightmare from the darkness that she could find.

She knew she was strong enough for that now.

She was still afraid of the darkness, but she did not fear the monsters.

Monsters could be destroyed.


End file.
